Soulmate 2: Remembering Winter
by XGotta3IceXD
Summary: Sequel to Soulmate. His beloved had forgotten him, he would make her remember him...he would do it even if it killed him! Toshiro/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait for the long awaited sequel to "Soulmate". Now, if you haven't read that yet, you should go read it first because it may be a bit confusing otherwise. Now, as we left off, yes Akemi has forgotten Toshiro! How will he make her fall in love with him again? Also, just because they're soulmates doesn't mean that Akemi will accept Toshiro right away. This story is really just them becoming closer and how they do it through fluffiness XD for the happy ending that you guys wanted. By the way, this story will be referred to as SRW. The chapters may or not be frequent because I have school, but most, if not all will be fairly short guys! Sorry, I'm not one of the authors who can write a lot at a time, I just do it when I feel like it, however much I want to. Well on with the chapter…Enjoy! Oh! And don't forget to review! **

**SRW: Chapter 1**

**Akemi POV**

All I could see was darkness, and all that I could hear was the faint sound of voices. For a few moments, I struggled to open my eyes, and I was finally able to, I was greeted to a white ceiling and bright lights that made me groan and close my eyes. I tried to sit up, but my body felt so heavy, so very heavy. Suddenly, I felt arms gently supporting me and helping me sit up. As soon as I managed, the arms that had previously encircled me had pulled me onto their lap.

I freaked out and turned around to see who had dared to do such a strange thing to me. And my eyes met teal ones. His eyes were so vibrant and beautiful. I blinked and processed the rest of the man's features, he had snowy white hair and he was taller than me by a little bit, which wasn't saying much for his height. Somehow he seemed faintly familiar and yet I knew that I'd never met him before.

He too was wearing a hospital gown. Wait! A handsome stranger was holding me on his lap while we were both wearing nothing but hospital gowns.

So I did the only rational thing that I could think of, I started hyperventilating and asked him meekly who he was. I could only watch as he set me down beside him and looked at me in a kind of stunned horror.

**Toshiro POV**

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who are you?"_

The words echoed continuously through my head as I tried to figure out what to do next. I decided to do the safest thing and stay silent as I reached for the bell on her bedside table to call Unohana.

When Unohana started explaining to Akemi that she had amnesia, Akemi was calm and said that she couldn't have missed much, and the sad truth was that she had missed a lot.

Unohana then said to me; "Akemi's type of amnesia is called Traumatic amnesia, it happens when a hard blow to the head happens. When you brought her to me, she had a pretty severe concussion, which forced her into a coma to help her body recover."

Fearful of the answer, I asked her "Is the memory loss permanent?"

She answered grimly, "It might be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back, and I've brought you another chapter, so sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't think of anything to write. But alas, I have persevered, so enjoy! **

**Don't forget to drop a review…!**

**SRW: Chapter 2**

Toshiro sighed; he'd been doing that a lot lately. Things hadn't gone right for him ever since Akemi had been released from the 4th division, and he'd grown wings, things had gotten frustrating for him, it seemed that no matter how hard Akemi tried, she couldn't remember him.

Just when he had learned that he had a soulmate, she was taken away from him…

To his further frustration, she refused to open up to him, unlike before, when they had first met, she seemed to be subconsciously distance herself from him, probably because he had hurt her before.

Somehow, she seemed to even hang out with Matsumoto more than him. It was from Matsumoto that he learned the concept of wooing a woman. Tch, he was a genius! Of course he knew how to woo a woman worked!

**NOT**

**And that is why he desperately followed all these different people's advice, but to no avail…**

_**Bring her candy.**_

_**-Ukitake Jyuushiro**_

_**Write a poem for her, and then she'll fall into your arms.**_

_**-Kyouraku Shunsui**_

_**Fight her.**_

_**-Zaraki Kenpachi**_

_**Take her shopping.**_

_**-Matsumoto Rangiku**_

_**Get her drunk, then bring her to bed.**_

_**-Madarame Ikkaku**_

_**Dress prettily.**_

_**-Ayasegawa Yumichika **_

_**Go for a romantic moonlight walk.**_

_**-Kuchiki Byakuya**_

_**Court her.**_

_**-Unohana Retsu**_

_**Kiss her.**_

_**-Kurosaki Ichigo**_

_**Play tag.**_

_**-Shihoin Yoruichi**_

_**Give her an aphrodisiac.**_

_**-Urahara Kisuke**_

_**Let me experiment on her.**_

_**-Kurotsuchi Mayuri**_

_**Take her to eat lard.**_

_**-Omaeda Marechiyo**_

_**Show her you care.**_

_**-Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni**_

_**Collect antiques, they're cool.**_

_**-Sasakibe Chojiro**_

_**Don't leave ever leave her. *sobs***_

_**-Soi Fon**_

_**Don't make her do paperwork.**_

_**-Ise Nanao**_

_**Take her to a carnival! And eat tons and tons of cotton candy! **_

_**-Kusajishi Yachiru**_

He'd tried it all, it didn't work. Some of his tries weren't even worth it, but he continued to persevere, in hopes that one day, he would be able to have his beloved back. He tried every single thing on that list, but alas, none of them were more than semi successful, and some of them had sent Akemi running, not to mention screaming.

He couldn't help but say that life sucked.

He was broken from his thoughts by being lifted off of the couch and suffocated/smothered by the two insanely oversized globes of flesh that was Matsumoto's chest area.

As soon as he was released, a shout of "MATSUMOTO" was heard echoing through the Soul Society, but it was too late, his lazy lieutenant had already disappeared in a shunpo while he was catching his breath. Meanwhile Akemi stood off the side laughing quietly into her hand.

Toshiro's gaze softened when it landed on Akemi, she looked so cute with her currently grey eyes bright with laughter, and her hair disheveled from Matsumoto's departure. Add that to the fact that her beautiful laughter echoed through the room, Toshiro realized that he had just fallen in love with her, all over again.

Maybe, just maybe, he would give wooing her another try…

**There you have it, SRW Chapter 2. Review and tell me what you think, 'cuz reviews are and will always be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I've decided to write some more, school has been really busy lately, -_- but I hope you guys know that I appreciate that you stick with me through it all…xD**

**On with the chapter…**

**SRW: Chapter 3 **

Toshiro was just walking along, and minding his own business on his way to find some food when a body fell out of the sky and landed on top of him. Luckily, he was able to catch the person, without getting crushed himself.

Oddly enough, it was Akemi he found in his arms, and it was in that moment that he realized that it felt so right to have her in his arms.

**Akemi POV**

Oh My God… I landed on my taicho! I didn't mean to, I just slipped… Why is he looking at me like that? His icily beautiful turquoise eyes look like they're seeing my very soul. So I did what any girl would have done in my situation, I blushed and turned away.

**Neutral POV**

By now, both parties were blushing up a storm.

Toshiro had set Akemi down gently and was looking anywhere but at her. While Akemi herself couldn't help but look away too.

She couldn't help but feel like these feelings for her commanding officer were more than mildly inappropriate.

Suddenly, Toshiro tried to break the ice by asking; Kuroyuki, would you like to come have a snack with me?", immediately after asking, his face flushed and he looked away as he berated himself thinking; 'why would she want to go, it was dumb to ask'.

It was at that opportune moment that Akemi's stomach growled loudly. Now with both parties blushing, Akemi agreed. "I'd love to taicho"

Graciously, not wanting any rank barriers between them, the white haired male said; "Please, call me Toshiro".

"Only if you call me Akemi…" she shyly replied.

"So where are we going? And what are we eating?" Akemi asked curiously.

"What do you want to eat?" Toshiro shot back in reply.

"Watermelon?"

"Alright, I guess we can, there's a good watermelon shop around here somewhere" Toshiro said.

Akemi froze for a second, this felt strangely like a major case of déjà-vu. A vision of her snowy haired taicho saying that before flashed through her mind. Suddenly, multiple memories assaulted her senses all at once as her world went black.

The brunette beauty was caught by her taicho as she fell, saving her from a nasty fall.

Just then, Unohona-taicho walked in, as the rest of the healers scurried out to find someone else to help.

"How is she?" Toshiro asked worriedly.

"She should be fine. It seems like her condition is taking a turn for the better. She has recently experienced an influx of memories that rendered her unconscious."

"Oh. So she should remember me soon?" Toshiro asked

"Hopefully." Unohana replied while checking Akemi's vital signs.

"Kuroyuki-san? Try to wake up please." She said.

As Akemi slowly inched towards consciousness and her eyes fluttered open, Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief. He had been so worried while the healers of the 4th division looked her over.

As soon as Akemi was able to sit up, and had drank some water, Unohana left so they could speak together alone. She really did have high hopes for the pair, the SWA was in the middle of forming a fan club for them after all.

"How are you feeling?" Toshiro asked worriedly, needing to hear her voice and her reassurance that she was okay.

"I feel pretty okay, aside from the fact that my head feels like someone stomped on it with steel toed boots." Akemi said, while rubbing her temples.

"So, like we normally do after a long day of paperwork." Toshiro said dryly.

His reward was a chuckle from her, along with a bright smile.

"Taicho?" Akemi asked.

"Its Toshiro remember?" he said.

"Toshiro, have I ever brought you to in Hokuton?" Akemi inquired.

"Once, long ago." He answered, nostalgically in the memories of his time there with Akemi.

"I had a dream about it while I was asleep-err-unconscious. I didn't know that was a memory…" she said puzzled, but quickly brushed away the thought. Continuing, she asked; "I'm going there tomorrow for a couple days. Would you like to come?"

"Sure. Our paperwork is done for the week. I'll see you at the gate tomorrow?"

"See you then." Akemi said before uncharacteristically giving him a peck on the cheek.

The peck made him blush before he nodded to her and jumped out the window and disappeared in a Shunpo.

**So um… the story should wrap up at chapter 5? I won't tell you how it ends though… Drop a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
